Long Roads End
by TienshinhanLover
Summary: Please R/R!!! beutiful story, if u like it and I get enough reviews I will continue! PLEASE read it! flames are also ok *chapter two up!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Long Roads End  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own DBZ,...blahza, blahza, blahza,...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'This Fire Burns Within my heart,...'   
  
He stood atop a clif, overlooking the blueish sea before him, he looked solmnly.  
  
'With all these perils that I have incounter in this life, that should so happen to lead me to my tragic journeys end,...'  
  
He was in deep Thought,...the sound of the sea ecchoing, and the sound of gulls did not bother his thoughts, because the depth of them, faded all the sounds in the background.  
  
'and I have walked many of these rodes, that have lead to what I am now, and I have challanged even fate.' he sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them.  
  
'I have FOUGHT and BLED, and carried on,...just to reach this barrier of my OWN world,...and reality,...'  
  
The wind blew, the sun set behind him, the trees that were aswell behind him turned black from the suns 'set' behind them, casing shadows, that stoped a little ways from him.  
  
'But now,...what taks still looms before me, what deed of life have I yet to have done?' he wondered, once more thinking back on his life, what was worth remember, and also,...what he would rather forget, but can never intirely be forgottn, for time forgets nothin'.  
  
'Though what of my fears or wounds or thoughts matter,...to anyone but me?' the trees shadows finnaly readched him. the sky was seemingly 'burning' in the rays of the last sunlight, clouds a red, pink, and purple hue,...and he stands against the shadow, beneath the endless burning sky,...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
So what do You think??? a lil differint from my usual stories, but it still has that depth to it! I just came up with this on a 'spur of the moment' but if you want me to continue,...PLEASE Review!!! I havent updated on my other stories in a while, and I guess The reason for that if because of Writers block on them, but I shall finish up with the next chapters to them sometime soon! I would also LOVE for you to read what I have done of my OTHER stories, and dont forget to REVIEW!!! Thanks!!!  
  
____Dolsia ((aka))TienshinhanLover 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews! asfor my fave strabge couple,..ummm,... that would just HAVE to be,..dun dun dun dunnnnnn!!! Veggie and Chi-Chi,...two short fused people,...whew,...that would be funn to see how they would get along! anywho,...on i go!!! _________________________________________________  
  
The set of the sun soon turned into the black of night, the many stars in the sky show brightly, reflecting into the ocean.  
  
Tien ((oh, and by the way, sry for the confusion in the last chapter, i hadn't gone back and changed some of the 'he's' lol)) now sat down at the oceans edge.  
  
Tien had been thinking for the last few hours, 'When I seem to believe all that I've done wrong had a reason, everyone can take all that I thought I had right, how will still move on? I've taken all I can give it seems that I don't belong,' "But I already knew that,..." he said solmnly, the first words he had said in a long while. His little white faced companion looked over to him, a quizical look on his face. Coutzu had been wondering why the former assasin had been so silent, but decided against asking questions. Tien sighed, then just looked up at the stars, 'but whatever it is I still live for,...If people think thier words are still killin' me, heh, their wrong' He smirked a little, then stood up, finally having contimplated enough to bring him out of the somber mood he had been in most of the day.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ AHHHH!!!! I cant think of any more at the second! sry for the shortness of the chapter. I might love Tien but it is kinda hard to write about him and keep him IN CHARCTER!!! I hope I am doing a fairly good job of that, I dont usually keep characters in character too easily, so if it is a lil off,...i appologise,...I probly made him a lil too 'in depth' but hey,...if this story can give people a new view of him so mote it be!!! ja matta ne! till next chapter! see ya!!! 


End file.
